Mission of the Clows
by S. Halliwell
Summary: The 7 Harmonious Crystals needs to be found to keep balance in the universe. Sakura, Touya, Eriol, Nakuru, and Yukito are sent to do this important mission. Guess who they meet on the way. SS, ET, and TN pairings.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own these characters! and this story is beta by eulogize goddess.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The Kinomoto Kingdom had but one princess. The princess was known for her exceptional beauty and grace. Her features were delicate yet strong. Her soft silky auburn hair fell to frame her face perfectly. The fair, milk-white skin she had was soft and smooth. Her slender arms and legs added to her exceptional beauty. Her most exquisite feature were her brilliant emerald green eyes that were always luminous. In them showed her every emotion. They were innocent of lies and deceit, yet they concealed knowledge beyond her years. The curves on her lean body were perfect, curving here and there in the places that were a woman's best features. She was also known for her gentle and kind nature. She cared for others and treated everyone as an equal no matter their namesake or wealth, nor did she care about their race or background.

There inhabits a race that is far more unique than the average eye can see, a race that is similar to humans, but are more exclusive for they have untold powers and wonders that human beings could not even imagine. They are called Clows. The people of Clow have special abilities that humans don't, abilities that take years of practice to harness and control. They harness powers from different sources keeping the balance of the world. These abilities are something far beyond the comprehension of human kind.

The kingdoms of clows are veiled amongst the clouds, hidden from human sight. The many beautiful castles and palaces made of white shimmering marble stone were magnificent. Each palace and castle had their own large library, filled with years of knowledge and research. The large double doors of each structure were made of rare glass and marble, never getting dirty or rusty, losing its shine. The whole kingdom glowed with energy and light, shimmering and never losing its brightness. White fluffy clouds drift easily and peacefully across the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful day. The sparkling skies and the light breeze could put anybody at ease.

Footsteps can be heard walking down white sparkling corridors. Light streamed through the windows casting a brilliant glow on the walls. The corridor led to a dome shaped area. The private dome quarters looked brilliant and welcoming.

Huge double doors lay on the opposite side of the corridor opening. The footsteps approached the doors.

A girl of 17 with dark brown hair a bit curled at the end raised her hand to knock on the door. Before she made contact, a voice on the other side of the door called back. The voice from the other side was gentle and kind. The pretty sound of a content teenager. "Just a second"

One of the doors opened and another girl the same age wearing a light green gown stepped through. The off the shoulder gown fitted her perfectly. The borders and stitches of the dress were made with a darker shade of green. The gown reached to just above the floor covering a person's view of whatever the girl wore on her feet. The gown flowed as the girl stepped out of the doors.

The other girl brought her hand palm face down right on top of left to her right and bent her knees (not kneel) and then released herself from the position.

"You don't have to do that, Rika." The girl that came out the door stated to the other.

"You're so kind Sakura. Even though you're a Kinomoto…" the girl started to reply but was cut off.

"You, Chiharu and I have known one another since we were young. We are the best of friends and will be friends for life." Sakura said encouragingly.

"Thank you, Sakura." Rika said as she bowed once more. Standing up to her usual position, she informed, "His and her majesty are waiting for your arrival and the prince's presence as well."

Sakura nodded her head once in reply before she led the way down the corridor.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rika and Sakura stepped into the throne room bathed in the brilliance of sunlight. The light bounced off the white marble stone of the walls, lighting up the entire room. The large room was covered in woolen tapestries of significant stories.

The king and queen sat in their thrones. The golden thrones were located side by side. The thrones of the prince and princess were a step below the king and the queen, showing the power and ability of rule. A smile graced the faces of the king and queen as their children stepped toward them. Sakura's brother, Prince Touya, had stepped in a few seconds before with the royal adviser Yukito.

The king and queen are loved by their subjects. They are wonderful rulers that did whatever they could to help their citizens. The kindness of the rulers are evident in their smiles and actions.

"I see that you are both here. I want to remind you of the ball tonight." King Fujitaka addressed his two children. The queen smiled.

"Yes father." the two royal children replied. The groan that escaped Touya's mouth didn't go unnoticed by the others in the throne room making Rika and Yukito giggle.

The Hiiragizawa kingdom is not far away and they are of course invited to the ball. Not only that, the two kingdoms are friends and they have decided to merge. Both kingdoms and the citizens are excited. Kinomoto Touya is to marry the lovely Princess Nakuru of the Hiiragizawa Kingdom.

'_The marriage wouldn't be a problem if she isn't so overly attached to me'_ Touya thought.

The two kingdoms were also thinking of marrying Princess Kinomoto Sakura to Prince Hiiragizawa Eriol, but the royal children decided they were more suited to be friends, perhaps even consider each other siblings, but not lovers, so they talked their parents to call off the marriage.

(at the ball)

The great hall was decorated beautifully. The entire room looked beautiful bathed in golden light. Everyone looked better then they normally do.

Sakura giggled as she saw her brother being pulled to the dance floor by Naruku. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see two brilliant blue orbs behind a pair of glasses.

"Would you like to dance?" the man asked as he made an elaborate bow.

"Sure Eriol." Sakura replied to her friend. Sakura placed her right hand into Eriol's and they started to dance.

After a while, the dancing stopped. It was time for the announcement. Sakura and Eriol turned to face the stage and walked toward it.

The crowd all watched as the king and queen of the two kingdoms got on stage with their children. The parents announced the marriage as Touya groaned, though not visibly or audibly. Everyone cheered when the announcement traveled to the back of the room. The night went on as dances and music began picking up its earlier tone.

(next day)

Sakura stepped on her cloud and floated across the sky producing snow as she did. Being one of the very few people with the power of the stars, she's able to determine the weather and forecast. Sakura twirled her wrist producing a bubble aura in her right hand palm and blew on it. Snow floated down to the ground making the world sparkle in the white fluff. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the beauty in the tiny speck of dust.

_'It's so beautiful and peaceful.'_ She thought.

Sakura sat down, dangling her legs over the edge of the cloud. She watched the snow as she drifted back home. Once home, Chiharu came up to her, worry evident her dark brown eyes.

* * *

hope you guys like the story. review, that way me and eulogize goddess will know that you want the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

from me and eulogize goddess, thank you for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Chiharu, what's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing the worried Chiharu.

"Their majesties are looking for you. Your brother is already in the throne room, awaiting your arrival" Chiharu answered.

"Very well" said Sakura and the two girls headed for the throne room.

'What is going on? This isn't an average meeting. I can feel it." Sakura thought as she walked through the majestic double doors that led to the throne room. Sakura saw the grave looks on her parents' faces and knew that this wasn't going to be anything good.

"Mother, father, what's wrong?" asked Sakura, worry in her voice.

Touya didn't bother to say anything because his sister already asked the question that was on his mind. Instead, he listened intently to the king and queen, along with Yukito, the royal advisor and Rika.

"Just this morning, a stone tablet was uncovered by the contractors at the contraction sight for the new village." King Fujitaka started.

"What's the problem, father?" Touya asked.

"The stone tablet foretells of the destruction of the universe." Queen Nadeshiko continued, clearly stressed.

Upon hearing this, Sakura immediately started to play with her fingers, touching the tip of her thumb to each of her fingers, moving it back and forth, using one of her many powers. Her fortunetelling wasn't limited to the weather.

"The balance of the universe has been disturbed. We need to restore it." Sakura said ominously without looking up.

"How do we restore it?" asked Fujitaka urgently.

Sakura looked up and everyone in the room looked at her.

"We need to find the 7 Harmonious Crystals. Once we have them, we can use them to restore the balance." explained Sakura.

"Then we need to find them" Fujitaka said determined.

"Your majesty, we have no idea where to start looking." Yukito pointed out. Continuing, he said, "If we search for it blindly, then we'll never find them."

"We need a plan, but I'm going to start looking anyways. I'm not wasting a second." Touya interjected.

"We need to figure out where the crystals are." said Yukito.

At this everyone looked at Sakura.

"You know I am only allowed to say so much. Heavenly secrets must be kept. The only other thing I can say is that the crystals correspond with star, moon, water, sun, earth, wind, and fire." said Sakura.

"That's a big help." Touya said making no effort to hide his sarcasm.

"I wish I can say more, but that is all I'm allowed to say." replied Sakura.

"Isn't there anything more you can tell us Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I wish I could. You know that I only know what I can speak of the future." said Sakura.

Yukito stepped forward, proposing his idea. "Since the things Sakura said can be found on Earth or are most visible from Earth, perhaps we should look there."

"Now that's just taking a wild guess, Yukito." said Touya impatiently. He walked back and forth, pacing and thinking at the same time. He brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it absently.

"That may be, but Yukito's never been wrong before, so Earth it is." Fujitaka said hoping for the best. 'This isn't going to be easy.' He thought to himself.

"But we've never been to Earth before" pointed out Touya.

"What can we do? This is a race against time." said Fujitaka.

"This is going to take a miracle, but we have to do it." Touya said determined.

Sakura furrowed her brows as her brother and father argued back and forth for the best tactics.

"Can I say something?" Sakura interjected stopping the argument.

"Of course you can. What is it?" asked Nadeshiko.

"We can search for information about Earth in the library." Sakura said aloud.

A confused look came across everyone's face. Touya looked like his sister went crazy. "Sakura, since when do we have a book about Earth?" he inquired.

"Oh. Well, I was walking in our old library. The forbidden one. I-I remember going in there in search of a book for Terada-sensei. Clow Reed. I-I found his book instead. It was shining for some reason, so I decided to take a look inside. It-it was about Earth." Sakura said slowly, making sure to pronounce all her words carefully.

"Clow Reed, he was my great-great grandfather. I-I thought that all his memoirs were lost." Nadeshiko quietly stated.

Sakura shook her head. "Apparently not."

Yukito smiled, seeming to jump up and down from excitement, though, not literally. "I shall go look into this and try to find as much information I can about Earth. I have decided to help with the search."

Touya cocked his eyebrows at Yukito. "You weren't planning on helping until now?" he said with fake surprise.

Yukito let out a laugh at this. "Of course I was planning to help."

Everyone let out a laugh at this trying to lighten up the mood, but no sooner had it started, it ended and everyone's face turned seldom again.

"Sakura, Touya, this responsibility falls upon both your shoulders. You both are to go down to Earth and find these crystals. I will go and inform Eriol and Nakuru about this current situation. I'm sure they will help." said Fujitaka.

"Yes father." said Sakura, accepting the proposition.

"We can use the help." said Touya.

"Are you sure about this?" Nadeshiko asked her husband.

"I don't see what else we can do." answered Fujitaka.

The queen sighed. 'He's right. What else can we do? We can do nothing except let this mission fall upon our children.'

"There's nothing else we can do, but be careful. I don't want any of you hurt." said Nadeshiko her voice full of sadness and worry for her children.

"I'll take care of Sakura, mother." Touya put in, pulling Sakura into a tight hug.

Sakura, Touya and the others turned to leave the throne room as they went about their chosen jobs. Soon packed, Sakura and Touya were joined by Eriol and Nakuru.

"So, where should we start looking?" asked Touya.

"I don't care where we look as long as I'm with you." said Nakuru excitedly holding onto Touya's arm. Touya rolled his eyes in exasperation, obviously not going to like this trip. The younger siblings giggled at the look upon his face.

"Are you absolutely sure there is nothing you can tell us?" Eriol asked Sakura being serious about the mission.

"I really wish I could, but I don't know anything more. I am only allowed to say so much, knowing only that much myself." answered Sakura.

"Well we better find another way to locate those crystals." Touya said.

"We can split up to cover more ground. I get to be with Touya, of course!" exclaimed Nakuru still holding onto Touya's arm. Touya let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, my sister has a point there." agreed Eriol.

They all waited at the main gate for Yukito. Yukito was the one that was going to figure out how to get down to Earth.

"Hey! I got it!" Yukito came running toward them, waving a golden sheet of paper in the air. His handsome features were flushed from the long run.

The four royal children stopped talking and turned their attention toward the royal advisor.

"C..Clow Re…Reed. He…he wrote about some…something using a…a tele…teleport. To…to get down to…to Earth." Yukito said breathlessly.

Sakura let out a laugh. "I'm sorry. I was unable to make out what ever you just said. Take a deep breath. Well, take a few if need be, then tell us"

Yukito took a few long breaths, calming his rushing blood pressure. Taking one more deep breath, he repeated more audible words. "What I said was the book Clow Reed had written was about earth and a teleport. The thing is, there's some sort of a barrier we have to go through to get to Earth that helps in keeping us a secret from humans." He pushed his glasses back up on his nose and continued. "We need to use the teleport to get pass that barrier."

Touya punched his right fist in the air. "Then let's go! The sooner the better."

"He just doesn't want to be around Nakuru." Eriol whispered lightly to Sakura, making her giggle.

"What are you two gakis whispering about?" Touya's voice was heard loudly behind them.

Sakura turned around and smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Nothing!" she revealed, opening her hands and showing her palms.

"So, where is this teleport?" Eriol asked intrigued from the new found knowledge.

Yukito cleared his throat and fixed his glasses once more. "Well, it says…" He flipped through the pages of a large ancient book made out of leather and parchment. "here that the teleport was hidden in a secret chamber."

"Okaayy. So where is this secret chamber? You could try to be a bit more specific." Nakuru piped up from next to Touya, still clinging onto his arm.

"Shut up, will you? As you can see, he's trying to find out where it is. At least he's doing something that's useful and not clinging to everyone's arm." Touya said in an irritated voice.

Hearing this, Nakuru pouted cutely, but unfortunately, Touya did not care. "I'm not hanging onto everyone's arm. Just yours. You are my fiancé and future husband."

"Yes, and notice the word 'future'." Touya peeled off her arms and kept up the pace with Yukito. "Find anything yet, Yukito?"

Yukito frowned. "I thought I saw it somewhere." He turned a few more crispy pages of the book. "Here!" He exclaimed loudly, happy and excited that he had found the map.

"Lead the way." came Eriol's reply to the flamboyant, cheerful tone.

Yukito led them through long dark tunnels, turning left and right into even dark passages. Sakura and Eriol produced two glowing orbs that gave off enough light to see into the dark tunnels. Dust and dirt covered the place from years of unkempt and unused. They turned left into a long passage way, which had neither openings nor corridors.

The small tunnel began to widen as they came upon a single stone door. It's large frame covered almost the entire passage.

"So…how are we going to open that?" Touya raised his brows.

Yukito flipped the page and began reading, trying to locate the answer.

Nakuru took a step forward. "Eriol? What are you…?"

"Sakura?" Touya came up beside Nakuru, a rare sight. (Touya willingly standing next to Nakuru.)

Eriol walked up to the door, placing his left hand on the old primordial stone interior, drawn to the power it produced. Sakura, too, walked up to it, feeling a pull that was unexplainable. She placed her right hand next to Eriol's. The door began to glow, shining a faint light that grew brighter.

Yukito looked up away from the book, his eyes wide as he repeated the passage he just read. "And the two descendents will unleash their power, drawn to its core, and forever change the fate of human kind and the clows…"

The stone entrance shook deafeningly and began to lift. Cold clean air blew from under the opening, blowing sand and dirt everywhere.

Touya looked confusingly at Yukito. "What's that suppose to mean?" He shouted over the loud noise.

Yukito didn't reply, unsure of the answer. He just shook his head and went back to gazing at the two royal children at the opening.

When the door had finally opened, Sakura and Eriol walked in, leading the rest of the group. The large chamber was lit with hundreds of glowing orbs, floating near the ceiling and radiating light. In the center of the chamber was a large intricate design etched into the stone floor.

Sakura and Eriol went down the four steps and stood on the strange black pattern embedded in the ground. There was a circle that circumscribed overlapping stars.

"Sakura don't…"

Sakura walked out into the middle with Eriol. They stood facing one another as they began to glow. The elaborate shape under their small figure began to glow as well, producing a green light and making some kind of a boundary.

"What's happening?" Nakuru yelled to the others.

"I don't kn-"

"Get in!" Yukito shouted as he dashed for the teleport.

The three eldest of the children ran for the teleport, running as fast as possible. Jumping in, the blinding light took their shapes.

Clows for the first time would walk on Earth, changing the destinies of humans. Five children, enlisting the help of any, will fight against time to save their future and the future of many.

* * *

hope you're enjoying the story. remember review!


End file.
